


When a demon notices your pain

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Self-Harm, Not beta read we die like Lilith, Satan being Soft, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: This is a vent fic. Heed the tags.Kyomi doesn't know why she does it either. She knows it's unhealthy but it's never stopped her before. After all, it's not like anyone cares enough to notice. But... Is that really true?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	When a demon notices your pain

Quietly watching the blood well up from the small wounds, Kyomi can't help but place the glass shard against her wrist again, making a small movement with it, relishing the burning feeling it causes. There aren't even any extreme negative emotions that she really feels, she'd be hard pressed to find _any_ emotion she feels right now, yet she can't stop herself from doing this. It hurts in all the best ways, and it helps her ground herself.

She knows it isn't healthy, but then again, has anything about her ever been healthy? She's underweight, scarred to hell and back (kind of a funny sentence, now that she's really in hell. Well, the Devildom, but there's not much of a difference, is there?), most of her coping was either ignoring the fact that she had emotions to begin with, or letting others beat the shit out of her. At least this way she is sure she won't die. Again.

She puts the glass shard back on the dresser, and just keeps watching the blood well up. She'd cut a bit deeper than she meant to, but it wasn't anything life threatening. And if it left scars, well... It's not like anyone would notice. Not with how many scars she already has, and not with the way she always passed under their radar. "You know, I never understood why people felt the need to harm themselves." The familiar voice ringing behind her makes her tense. Fuck. Of course Satan would show up at a moment like this.

"Then again... Having control over the pain you feel, when you lose control over everything else... I suppose there's some reason to it." She can feel the bed dip as he sits down, and then shuffles across it until he's sitting right behind her. The entire time she doesn't move, barely even breathes, as if she's afraid he'll snap at her, even if she knows he would never turn his anger on her like that. His legs settle on either side of her, and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"I... Won't pretend I understand." His long and deft fingers gently circle her arms just below her wrists, pulling them closer. "And I'm not going to force you to talk about it to help me understand. Because frankly, I don't think I need to understand why you do this." He shifts so he's sitting next to her instead of behind, although he keeps her pressed against him. One arm is around her waist again, pulling her against his side, but the other still holds her right arm.

"And I'm sure plenty of people have already told you this, but..." Satan sighs as he watches her bloody wrist. "I'm here for you, okay? For anything. Whether you want to talk, fight, study, just be near someone... Whatever else you can come up with, I'm here for you." He brings her wrist closer, and then he presses a gentle kiss to it, as if there's no blood whatsoever. It stings, but it also makes Kyomi's heart feel just a tad lighter. When he pulls away again, there's a bit of blood on his lips, but he licks it away without even seeming to think about it. "Will you let me clean them?"

The question takes a second to process before she mutely nods, giving the okay. "Thank you." With the utmost care, he lifts her bridal style, and walks to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Once there, he gently lowers her to her feet in front of the sink, staying behind her as he opens the tap. She briefly meets his eyes in the mirror before she looks away, tears forming in her eyes and cheeks burning in shame. He doesn't comment on it as he brings her wrist closer to the streaming water.

"This is gonna sting." He lowly murmurs in her ear before he actually brings her wrist under the cold stream and yeah, it does sting. Even if she's used to worse than this, she can't and won't deny that. She doesn't react to it, though, other than staring at the watered down blood as it goes down the drain. After a minute of silence, Satan speaks up again. "Stay here, okay?" He presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head before he steps away, rummaging through some drawers to find something. When be finally comes back, it's with a first aid kit in hands.

He turns the water off and makes her sit on the edge of the tub, his touch still gentle. It's weird... It's not like he's ever rough with her, unless they're sparring, although he still manages to keep a certain gentleness even then, but he's never quite this gentle. The one who's usually like this with her is Simeon. And it makes sense, really, that he's not that gentle with her. He's a demon. So why... Why is he doing this now? Why does he even bother with helping her? There is nothing in it for him...

He pauses as he gets some rubbing alcohol, looking at her, and she nods again. It's fine. He can do it. Her hand twitches a bit when the cloth first makes contact with it, but she stays still other than that. He's diligent in his cleaning, and she can feel his eyes on her for any sign of discomfort. When he's done cleaning, he starts to bandage her wrist, seeming to know exactly what he's doing. When he presses a kiss to the bandages, she can feel the tears well up again, from how overwhelming this all is. This time she can't keep them down as she starts crying, not the soft crying she usually does, but full on ugly sobbing.

He makes a soft noise before pulling her into a hug, letting her cry without commenting on it. Words already failed her countless times before, it's time for actions now. She's not sure how long it takes for her to stop crying again, but he doesn't leave her side even once during it, even if he can't possibly be comfortable where he sits. She's still sniffling a bit by the time he picks her up bridal style again, carrying her to her bed. After he puts her down, though, she can't stop herself from grabbing his sleeve as he tries to walk away, giving him a pleading look.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just turning off the light and getting rid of my blazer and shirt." He squeezes her hand before stepping away. She watches him move around, even after he turned off the light, her eyes having no problem with the darker room. First his blazer goes... Then his sweater... Then finally the shirt. He pauses to take his shoes and socks off, and then he climbs into the bed, pulling her against him.

He's warm, his presence soothing, even though it shouldn't be, with him as the Avatar of Wrath. She buries her face in his chest, and feels his hand running through her hair, fixing the messy strands. "Thank you..." It's a soft mutter, but she knows he heard her anyway. Demonic hearing. He doesn't answer, just pulling her that tiniest bit closer, as she starts to fall asleep.


End file.
